Silly Love Songs: Hum
by ifonlynotnever
Summary: ONE SHOT. Botan POV. HB. Silly Love Songs, Part Two. Sometimes I just can't resist humming a good love song. Unfortunately, I don't think a Certain Someone appreciates my musical talent.


**Silly Love Songs: Part II: Hum**

Rated: K+  
Warning: Yet another in-love (a.k.a. OOC) Hiei.  
Spoilers: Absolutely none. I think.  
Disclaimer: fluorescentpinkfairies does not, in any way, shape, or form, own Yu Yu Hakusho or the song _Silly Love Songs _(Wings).

--

Sometimes I wonder about humans. They have such conceptions about love that I'm almost envious. Love, to them, is everlasting and pure and when you're in it, then that's IT. It's the ultimate thing.

But in Reikai, there's a different conception about love. It's evanescent, and slips through your fingers like quicksilver. It's there, it's gone, it makes no difference, because time is such a fast-paced thing.

I said almost envious. Well, no, I'm completely jealous. I want to feel that kind of love.

So now I have to wonder about demons. Do they love? Or is it simply lust?

Hmm.

Well, my theory, currently, is that without human influences, love simply doesn't exist. But add a human into the picture, with their many ideals and their boundless love and suddenly, in place of an ice-cold, uncaring demon, you've got someone like Kurama, who, you must admit, is a little overprotective of his mother.

Leading to my next thought: I wonder if his time in Ningenkai has softened Hiei's heart, at least a little…

I wish with all my heart that it was so, but you must admit, the little fireball set in his ways and won't change them at all!

I sigh.

The rest of the team looks up at me.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing…"

We're stuck doing paperwork. Why? Because otherwise, we can't enter the next tournament. Why can't Koenma do it himself? Well, how would I know!

I sigh again.

Hiei explodes.

"Will—you—shut—up?"

Meep.

"Well—Wh-what am I doing?"

He seems to have trouble with his words and simply settles for a good, old fashioned, 'Hn.'

Hiei, love? Yeah. Right.

Oh, this paperwork is so unbearably boring! Ack!

Sigh.

Meep.

I don't look up.

I hear the sound of barely repressed laughter, though, coming from Yuusuke and Kurama. I do not want to see Hiei's face right now.

I go back to work, stamping furiously. The faster that I work, the sooner that it'll all be over. After all, Hiei's just sitting there, looking… well… _pissed_, so we have to do his work, too.

Soon, I settle into a rhythm of stamping and stamping and stamping that I can even pair up it with an old human love song I heard some time ago.

_"You'd think the people would've had enough of silly love songs... __But I look around me and I see… It isn't so."_

Hmm, how true. No one gets sick of those romance songs that they sing over and over and over again. Whenever I'm in Ningenkai and Keiko turns on the radio, about 90 of the songs that are being played are about love.

_"Some people wanna fill the world… with silly love songs...__And what's wrong with that? __I'd like to know. _'_Cause here I go—again!"_

Hmm, what _is_ wrong with filling a world with silly love songs? After all, wouldn't the world be a much happier place? Everyone happy and everyone in love… Hmm…

_"I…love…you…"_

I wonder, who would ever say that to me? And who would I ever say that to?

_"I can't explain—the feelings playing with me. __Now can't you see? __Ah, she gave me more, s__he gave it all to me... __Now can't you see? __And what's wrong with that? __I need to know. _'_Cause here I go—again!"_

Kurama coughs loudly, disrupting my thoughts.

I stop humming.

Wait—I was humming? Oh, dear!

I spare a glance at Hiei, whose face is shadowed and his head is bent. He's not—not _sleeping,_ is he! No, I—I don't think so… But for a second, for the minutest amounts of time, I _delude _myself into thinking that he—Hiei, of all people!—is smiling a brief, _contented_ smile…

Dear me. I _must_ need a few more hours of sleep!

Oh, good, the paperwork is finally finished so I shuffle the papers a bit before placing them in the middle of the table.

_"I…love…you…"_

Oh, no. That song is stuck in my head!

No… I must not hum…

_"Love doesn't come in a minute!"_

Oh, that's for sure.

Okay, I have to get out of here before a certain someone decides to, er… dismember me. Meep!

"Well, I guess I'll see you boys later! Have fun!"

And so I scat. Or is it skit? Which one is past tense and which is present?

Hmm…

_"Sometimes it doesn't come at all."_

Ah, what a terrible thing to say… Love should be able to come to everyone.

Wait… I can feel… Someone is behind me.

Well, no, now he's next to me—Hiei.

O…kay…

_"I only know that when I'm in it..."_

"What is that—that _thing_ you are so insistent on humming?" he asks, appearing to be annoyed.

I didn't quite expect that one…

_"It isn't silly--__Love isn't silly--__Love isn't silly at all!"_

"Er… It's… a love song…"

"Hn."

Riiight.

"Er… why… do you ask?"

"Hn." Then, lower, so that I can barely hear him, "It sounded… nice."

It sounded… nice?

I need a _lot_ more sleep at night.

"Hiei… Why…?"

"What?"

"Why… are you being _nice_ right now?"

"Hn."

_"You'd think the people would've had enough of silly love songs."_

"Well?" I pester.

"Be…cause."

_"But I look around me and I see… It isn't so. (Oh, no!)"_

"Well, I mean, because you seem to hate me, usually, so I was just curious as to why you were being so nice, because I mean, if something's wrong, the—"

He grabs me, pulls me down to him, and kisses me.

"You just won't shut up, will you?" he asks when he draws away.

_"Some people wanna fill the world… with silly love songs."_

Then he starts to walk away, his hands in his pockets, pretending that he didn't just kiss me and pretending that he didn't just smile.

_"And what's wrong with that--"_

I smile giddily. Gee… That was just like the romances that they have in love songs…

_"I'd like to know?"_

--

**Author's Space**:

Yet another OOC Hiei love story.

Über weirdness.

Oh well. Flame me, for all I care.

Tell me before you use this on a C2.

Thanks for reading, even if you hated it.

Love,

fluorescentpinkfairies

_(revamped on 7/3/05 to comply with anti-songfic rules)_


End file.
